schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Raymond Shaw
Raymond Prentiss Shaw ist ist der tragische sekundäre Antagonist aus dem 2004 erschienenen Politthriller Der Manchurian Kandidat. Obwohl er als Schurke fungiert, tut er dies nur unter Gehirnwäsche und opfert schließlich, nachdem er erkannt hat, was ihm getan wurde, schließlich sein eigenes Leben um für seine Taten Buße zu tun und auch die wahre Strippenzieherin hinter der Verschwörung, seine Mutter Eleanor Shaw, zu töten. Er wurde von Liev Schreiber dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Raymond ist der einzige Sohn von Eleanor Prentiss Shaw und John Shaw, Mitglieder einer Politiker-Familie. Er war Absolvent der Harvard-Universität. Er war ein recht antriebsloser Mann und gehorchte seiner Mutter meist willenlos. Als er jedoch im Alter von 20 Jahren seine erste Freundin hatte, Jocelyne Jordan - die Tochter eines politischen Rivalen seiner Mutter - sorgte Eleanor in einem einzigen Gespräch mit Jocelyne dafür, dass die Beziehung zerstört wurde. Dies führte dazu, dass Shaw zum ersten Mal gegen seine Mutter rebellierte und der U.S.-Army beitrat. Den Offiziersposten, der ihm zustand, lehnte er ab und begann daher als gewöhnlicher Soldat. thumb|left|250px|Shaw erwürgt seinen Kameraden Allerdings war Eleanor nicht bereit, ihren Sohn so leicht ziehen zu lassen. Da sie schon seit langem ihren Wunsch, Amerika zu regieren, auf ihren Sohn projezierte, ging sie ein Bündnis mit der skrupellosen Firma Manchurian Global ein: Shaw und seine Einheit - geleitet von Captain Bennett Marco - sollten während eines Militäreinsatzes in Kuwait von Söldnern gefangen und in einem Geheimlabor von Manchurian Global einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen werden. Tatsächlich wurde die Einheit von ihrem Führer Laurence Tokar - einem Handlanger von Manchurian Global - verraten und sie alle wurden gefangen genommen. Per Helikopter wurden sie in die Manchurian Global-Anlage gebracht, wo sie binnen drei Tagen von Dr. Atticus Noyle einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen wurden und ihnen Stimulationsimplantate eingefügt wurden, die es Noyle ermöglichten, jedes Mitglied der Einheit durch eine verbale Aktivierungsphrase zu willenlosen Handlangern zu machen. Um die Grenzen dieser Hirnwäsche zu testen, befahl Noyle Shaw, seinen Kameraden Robert Baker zu erwürgen, was dieser ohne zu zögern tat. Da die Gehirnwäsche ein Erfolg war, wurde die Einheit mit neuen Erinnerungen - an die Gehirnwäsche erinnerten sie sich nicht mehr - zurück nach Kuwait gebracht. Ihnen allen wurden die Erinnerungen geschaffen, Shaw hätte sie während des Angriffs heldenhaft verteidigt und den Feind im Alleingang besiegt. Marco wurde zudem aufgetragen, Shaw direkt nach der Rückkehr in die USA für die Medal of Honor vorzuschlagen. Gegenwart Kandidatur für die Rolle des Vizepräsidenten thumb|250px|Shaw während der Wahlkampfvorbereitungen In der Gegenwart ist Shaw - auch durch seine "Heldentat" im Krieg - ein erfolgreicher Politiker und sitzt für New York im U.S.-Kongress. Aufgrund der Gehirnwäsche ist seine Beziehung mit seiner Mutter auch wieder völlig in Ordnung; Eleanor kennt die Phrase, mit der sie Shaw hörig machen kann. Da bald Präsidentschaftswahlen anstehen, möchte Eleanor, dass ihr Sohn von ihrer Partei als Vizepräsidentschafts-Kandidat vorgeschlagen wird, damit er nach der Wahl nach der Ermordung des Präsidentschaftskandidaten Gouverneur Arthur zum Präsidenten werden kann. Allerdings hadert die Partei damit, den außerhalb New Yorks größtenteils unbekannten Shaw aufzustellen und möchte stattdessen Eleanors Rivalen Thomas Jordan aufstellen. In seiner Hotelsuite beobachtet Shaw gerade eine Rede von Tom Jordan, als seine Mutter ihn aufsucht. Sie ist leicht entrüstet darüber, dass ihr Sohn sich so zurückzieht, obwohl es für seinen Wahlkampf besser wäre, sich der Bevölkerung zu zeigen, da die Menschen ihn lieben. Shaw ignoriert dies jedoch und erkennt, dass seine Mutter aus einem bestimmten Grund gekommen ist. Er geht davon aus, dass Eleanor den Ruf von Jordan, beschmutzen will und kanzelt sie deswegen ab. Eleanor behauptet entrüstet, dass sie Jordans Ruf niemals attackieren würde, murmelt jedoch noch im selben Satz, dass Jordans Tochter Shaw damals umgarnen wollte. Wütend murmelt Shaw, dass Eleanor Jocelyne damals verjagt hat und während er sich noch beschwert, dass Eleanor ihnen jegliche Möglichkeit genommen hat, sich je wieder zu treffen, zischt Eleanor, dass Jocelyne Shaws gar nicht würdig war. thumb|left|250px|Shaw hält eine Rede Eleanor behauptet betont fröhlich, dass Shaw die Dinge etwas zu sehr vereinfacht, verspricht jedoch, sich diesbezüglich aus dem Wahlkampf ihres Sohns herauszuhalten. Am Abend hält Shaw eine Rede und auf der Bühne nennt Shaw sowohl seinen Vater als auch seine Mutter als Inspiration und behauptet, dass es eine Ehre war, zwei Amtszeiten im Kongress zu dienen. Während seiner Rede geht er auch darauf ein, dass er nur zu gut weiß, wie schmutzig es hinter den Kulissen der Politik ablaufen kann und verspricht, ein "Amateur" zu bleiben. Er stellt sich auch klar gegen die Politik seiner Mutter, die den Angst vor Terror ausschlachtet, und spricht von seiner Erfahrung aus dem Krieg und nennt sich selbst als lebenden Beweis, dass sie gegen den Terrorismus siegen können. Bei einer Party der Partei sieht Shaw während eines Gesprächs mit einigen Verbündeten Tom Jordan mit seiner Tochter Jocelyne. Bevor er sie ansprechen kann, wird er aber von seiner Mutter angesprochen, die ihn zu einigen ihrer Verbündeten führt und sie ihm vorstellt. Bei diesen handelt es sich in Wirklichkeit um die Führungsriege von Manchurian Global, die für Shaws Hirnwäsche verantwortlich sind. Auf Shaws Frage, wie das Geschäft läuft, antworten sie ihrem Produkt süffisant ins Gesicht, dass es offensichtlich ziemlich gut läuft. Shaw denkt sich jedoch nichts bei dieser Antwort. Als Shaw weiter durch die Gäste schreitet, wird er überraschend von Bennett Marko angesprochen. Freundlich behauptet Shaw, dass er ihn wiedererkennt und behauptet, dringend mit ihm reden zu müssen. thumb|250px|Shaw spricht mit dem Manchurian-Vorstand Zuvor spricht Shaw aber Jocelyne an und gesteht ihr, dass seine Gefühle für sie nach wie vor unverändert sind. Er behauptet auch, dass er seit Jocelyne keine Beziehung hatte, die ihm etwas bedeutet hat, Jocelyne behauptet aber, dass ihre Beziehung schon lange her ist und dass sich die Taten von Eleanor zudem nicht rückgängig machen lassen. Als kurz darauf Marko auf ihn zutritt um das Angebot zu einem Gespräch wahrzunehmen, erwischt er Shaw im falschen Moment und dieser faucht ihn an, kanzelt ihn ab und lässt ihn stehen. Nach der Party kehrt er in sein Apartment zurück, wo er sofort von Eleanor angerufen wird. Eleanor gratuliert Shaw und behauptet, dass er in seinen letzten Wahlkampfreden fantastisch war - auch wenn sich ihre Meinungen zu seiner Politik nicht decken. Marco und Verdacht der Gehirnwäsche Shaw hat jedoch keine Interesse sich seine Mutter anzuhören und legt auf. Er erhält sofort einen neuen Anruf und der Anrufer, Atticus Noyle spricht die Phrase, die Shaws Gehorsamkeit aktiviert. Der Mann zwingt Shaw, durch einen geheimen Eingang in ein Nebenzimmer zu gehen, wo ein steriler Raum errichtet wurde, in dem Noyle Shaws Konditionierung überprüfen soll um sicherzustellen, dass er auch weiterhin problemlos kontrolliert werden kann. Ihm wird im Zuge der Untersuchung operativ ein neues Implantat eingesetzt. Dabei wird auch dafür gesorgt, dass Shaws wahre Erinnerungen nicht zurückkehren und er weiterhin von seiner eigenen Heldengeschichte überzeugt ist. thumb|left|250px|Shaw wird von Marco angesprochen Einige Tage später sucht Bennet Marko Shaw in New York auf, als dieser gerade mit einigen Bürgern spricht. Plötzlich steht er Marko gegenüber, der ihn fragt, ob er manchmal von der Zeit in Kuwait träumt. Shaw bittet Marko in sein Wahlkampfbüro, wo Marko - der wegen des Verdacht, dass eine Hirnwäsche bei der Einheit durchgeführt wurde, ermittelt - ihn fragt, ob er einige Träume von Kuwait hat, die sich bei einigen Mitgliedern er Einheit gezeigt haben. Shaw rezitiert, was damals vorgefallen sein soll und Marko antwortet, dass er sich auch so erinnert, dass es in seinen Träumen aber völlig anders lief. Shaw weißt diese Idee jedoch ab, behauptet, dass er generell nicht träumt und rät Marko, sich von Spezialisten helfen zu lassen. Er wendet sich schon zum gehen, doch als Marko wütend und ernst zischt, dass er nicht verrückt ist, entscheidet sich Shaw doch anders und lädt Marko in sein privates Büro ein, wo er sich von Markos Träumen berichten lässt. Als Marko ihm von der Einrichtung berichtet, in der sie der Gehirnwäsche unterzogen wurden, und auch davon, dass Shaw in seinen Träumen Baker ermordet hat, korrigiert Shaw, dass er den Feind getötet hat und nicht Baker. Er behauptet, dass alleine der Gedanke, dass es anders wäre, schon absurd ist, liest sich aber dennoch die Aufzeichnungen von Al Melvin durch, die Marko besorgen konnte und in der Melvin all seine Träume niederschrieb. Während er liest, schweift Shaw schließlich ab und spricht davon, wie verrückt das Leben doch ist und dass er selbst zu einer Fassade seiner selbst geworden ist - zu einer Handpuppe seiner Mutter. Er berichtet, dass er der Army beitrat um seiner kontrollsüchtigen Mutter zu entfliehen, dass er nach dem Krieg aber dennoch zu ihr zurückkehrte. Er murmelt auch, dass seine Erinnerungen an die Heldentat in Kuwait merkwürdig ist - alle seine Erinnerungen fühlen sich an als würde es bald so geschehen, er hat jedoch keine einzige Erinnerung an die Tat an sich. thumb|250px|Shaw wird skeptisch Marko versucht nun, Shaw zu überzeugen, mit ihm zum Militärgeheimdienst zu kommen und darüber zu reden, woran er sich erinnert. Er behauptet, dass sie dann auch einige Tests machen könnten doch Shaw lehnt ab und bezeichnet dies als gefundenes Fressen für die Presse. Marko verrät daraufhin, dass er noch am Morgen herausgefunden hat, dass ihm ein Implantat eingepflanzt wurde, den er aus seinem Körper herausgeschnitten hat. Shaw entgegnet, dass er kein solches Implantat in seinem Körper hat, weigert sich jedoch, es zu beweisen. Als er Marko rät, einen Arzt aufzusuchen, ringt Marko ihn plötzlich zu Boden, reißt Shaws Hemd auf und findet in dessen Schulter eine ähnliche Narbe, wie er sie bei sich selbst wahrgenommen hat. Bevor er von Shaws Sicherheitspersonal von Shaw heruntergerissen werden kann, beißt Marko Shaw in die Schulter und reißt ihm so den Sender aus der Schulter. Marko wird sofort aus dem Gebäude geworfen, kann jedoch den Sender mitnehmen. Nach diesem Vorfall trifft sich Shaw mit seiner Mutter in einem Restaurant und berichtet ihr, was vorgefallen ist. Er bittet Eleanor, Marko zu helfen, da er selbst es aufgrund seiner Rolle als Kandidat nicht tun kann. Ihm ist dabei nicht klar, dass Eleanor hinter der Gehirnwäsche steckt. Eleanor entgegnet vorsichtig, dass sie nicht wüsste, was das bringen würde und Shaw verrät ihr, dass er und sein Team zwar verhindern werden, dass Marko sich ihm erneut nähert, dass er aber auch nicht will, dass Marko eingesperrt wird und dass er daher keine Anzeige erstatten wird. Geschockt fragt Eleanor, ob Shaw die Geschichte etwa glaubt und Shaw verneint dies wenig glaubwürdig. Er behauptet, dass Marko jedoch daran glaubt und dass er ihm helfen möchte, da Marko ein sehr guter Soldat war. Frustriert fragt Eleanor ihren Sohn, wie viel dieser eigentlich über Marko weiß und zückt eine dicke Akte über Marko, die ein Überwachungsprotokoll beinhaltet und ihn als wahnsinnigen Veteranten darstellt. Shaw besteht darauf, dass Marko ein guter Mann ist, doch Eleanor entgegnet, dass das auch immer die Nachbarn von Serienmördern sagen. Von Eleanor manipuliert thumb|left|250px|Shaw ermordet Tom Jordan Marko gibt währenddessen nicht auf und verbündet sich schließlich auch mit Tom Jordan, mit dem er die einzelnen Puzzleteile zusammenfügen kann. Jordan sucht daraufhin Eleanor und Raymond auf und konfrontiert sie mit Markos Fund. Eleanor versucht, das ganze runterzuspielen und Marco als Wahnsinnigen darzustellen, doch Jordan hält sich gar nicht lange mit ihr auf. Stattdessen spricht er Shaw direkt an, zeigt ihm ein Foto von Dr. Atticus Noyle und fragt ihn, ob er diesen Mann kennt. Shaw verneint dies, doch Jordan offenbart Shaw, dass Noyle derjenige war, der ihn und Marco laut Marcos Berichten der Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hat und dass es scheinbar das Ziel ist, Shaw zum Vizepräsidenten zu machen, der dann aber unter privater Kontrolle steht. Shaw behauptet perplex, dass Marco kein gesunder Mann ist, doch Jordan behauptet, dass Marco nichtsdestotrotz einige interessante Fragen und einleuchtende Schlüsse aufwirft. Jordans Aussagen bringen Shaw ins Grübeln, während Eleanor das ganze verächtlich abtut. Jordan rät Shaw, seine Kandidatur würdevoll zurückzuziehen und sich danach den Bundesbehörden zu stellen um ihnen zu helfen, die Sache zu verfolgen. Er behauptet, binnen zwölf Stunden Shaws Rücktritt zu erwarten und verlässt das Zimmer. Eleanor murmelt noch weiter, dass dies eine groteske und idiotische Geschichte sei, doch Shaw offenbart ihr daraufhin, dass er die Träume, von denen Marco berichtete auch gehabt hat und sich daher einem Test unterziehen will. Bevor er gehen kann um genau dies zu tun, spricht Eleanor jedoch die Phrase, die Shaw gefügig macht. Um die Bedrohung abzuwenden, die Jordan für die Kandidatur ihres Sohns darstellt, befiehlt Eleanor Shaw, Jordan zu ermorden. Am frühen Morgen macht sich Shaw daher auf den Weg zum Wochenendhaus der Jordans, wo Thomas gerade eine kleine Bootstour unternehmen will. Raymond lockt Jordan ans Ufer, wo er sich auf ihn stürzt und ihn ertränkt. Das ganze wird von Jocelyn beobachtet und als sie ans Ufer rennt um ihrem Vater zu helfen, packt und ertränkt Shaw auch sie. Nach der Tat erinnert Shaw sich an gar nichts und ist geschockt, als er davon hört. Erkenntnis und Selbstopfer thumb|250px|Shaw erkennt, was er getan haben muss Schließlich ist der Tag der Wahl gekommen und auch Shaw gibt unter hohem Medieninteresse seine Stimme ab. In der Wahlkabine findet er aber eine versteckte Botschaft von Marco, die ihn zu einem dringenden Treffen auffordert. Shaw trifft sich in einem angrenzenden Raum mit Marco und gesteht ihm, dass er die Träume, von dem Marco ihm einst berichtete, auch hat und dass er zudem grauenvolle Dinge träumt, die kaum so passiert sein können. Er behauptet, am Ende zu sein und händigt Ben seine Medal of Honor aus. Er behauptet demotiviert und den Tränen nahe, dass er sie nicht verdient hat. Er behauptet schwach, dass Jocelyne und Jordan tot sind und fragt Marco verzweifelt, ob er verantwortlich war. Marco behauptet traurig, dass es ganz danach aussieht und Raymond wispert erschüttert, dass er sich an nichts erinnert. Er fragt Ben fahrig, ob sie Freunde sind, da er gerne glauben würde, dass sie Freunde sind. Als Marco versucht, an Raymond zu appellieren und ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie zusammenarbeiten müssen um die Verschwörung aufzuklären, antwortet Shaw traurig, dass er Marco für intelligenter gehalten hätte. Er behauptet, dass Marco doch längst mit einkalkuliert ist und im selben Moment wird Shaw auf seinem Handy von seiner Mutter angerufen. Er händigt das Telefon dem verwunderten Marco aus, der daraufhin von Eleanor mit der Aktivierungsphrase in ihren Bann gezogen wird. Während Marco nun zu einem willenlosen Handlanger Eleanors wird, macht sich Shaw auf den Weg zur Wahlparty, bei der auch der Präsidentschaftskandidat, Gouverneur Arthur, anwesend sein wird. thumb|left|250px|Shaw opfert sich und seine Mutter Dort wollen beide die Ergebnisse der Wahl abwarten. Bevor er dort ankommt, wird er aber erneut von seiner Mutter konditioniert, die ihm einflüstert, dass ein Attentat auf Arthur verübt werden wird, so dass Shaw nach der Wahl nicht Vizepräsident, sondern Präsident sein wird. Sie offenbart Shaw auch, dass der Attentäter Marco sein wird und dass dieser auch versuchen wird, Shaw zu töten, dass dieser aber nicht die Ruhe verlieren darf und genau dort stehen bleiben muss, wo er ist. Fahrig fragt Shaw in seiner Trance, was mit Marco geschehen wird und Eleanor antwortet, dass der Attentäter immer am Ende sterben muss und dass sein Tod dem Land helfen wird, wieder zu genesen. Während die Feier nun ihren Lauf nimmt werden Arthur und Shaw als Sieger bestätigt und entsprechend ist auch die Stimmung auf der Wahlparty. Stolz werden Shaw und Arthur auf die Bühne geführt, wo sie eine Siegesrede halten sollen. Während die Menge ihnen applaudiert, schaut Shaw auch auf den Ort, an dem sich Marco verbirgt und von dem aus er Arthur nach der Rede ermorden soll. Allerdings ist Shaw zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits mit sich selbst im Zwiespalt, da der Verlust von Jocelyn beginnt, seine Konditionierung durcheinanderzubringen, und beschließt, den Schrecken unter Aufopferung seines eigenen Lebens zu beenden. Er positioniert sich absichtlich so, dass er Marcos Sicht auf Arthur blockiert und so kein freies Schussfeld mehr hat. Als Musik ertönt und die Leute zu tanzen beginnen, winkt Shaw auch seine Mutter zu sich und lädt sie zum Siegestanz ein. Gerührt tritt Eleanor nach vorne und erneut blickt Shaw dabei demonstrativ zu Marco, dem er schließlich zuzwinkert. Während des Tanzes bewegt er sich und seine Mutter systematisch in Richtung von Arthur und somit direkt in das Schussfeld von Marco, der versteht, was Shaw plant. Er kann dadurch seine Konditionierung lange genug durchbrechen, um sowohl Shaw als auch Eleanor mit einem Schuss zu töten; beide stürzen zum Schrecken der Menge tot zu Boden. Galerie ShawImKrieg.png|Shaw in Kuwait ShawKonditioniert.png|Shaw wird konditioniert ShawGebissen.png|Shaw nach Marcos Angriff ShawJordanUnsicher.png|Shaw beginnt, zu zweifeln ShawErtränktJocelyne.png|Shaw ertränkt Jocelyne ShawArthurSieg.png|Shaw und Arthur feiern ihren Sieg EleanorShawTod.png|Marco tötet Raymond und Eleanor Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Verliebt Kategorie:Tragisch Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Besessen (Kontrolliert) Kategorie:Reumütig Kategorie:Suizid(gefährdet) Kategorie:Tot